4 Seasons
by Riztichimaru
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5 ! 4 Musim bagi sebagian orang bukan apa-apa. Tapi bagi Inuyasha dan Kagome berbeda. Awal adalah pertemuan dan akhir adalah perpisahan. 4 musim akan berawal dan berakhir, itu berarti...
1. Awal, Semi Maret

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

4 Seasons © Rhistichimaru

**Pairing :** Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

**Titile: **4 Seasons

**Author:** Rhistichimaru

**Summary :** 4 Musim menjadi waktu-waktu yang sangat berarti bagi Kagome dan Inuyasha, ada banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama, sampai suatu saat diakhir musim dingin perpisahan adalah akhirnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kebersamaan mereka?

Wuih… Fict baru lg, setelah fict yg lama complete, Rhist coba buat fict gaje lg.

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, karakter beda banget, masih banyak Typo dan bahasanya ancur.

**Review ya!**

**STOP!**

**Don't Like, Don Read

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Awal **

**Musim Semi/Haru : Maret**

**

* * *

**

Apa arti 4 musim bagi kalian? Bagiku empat musim dalam satu tahun adalah setiap detik yang kulalui dengan berbagai macam jenis rasa. Rasa? Yah… Apakah seperti rasa es krim? Apa seperti rasa permen? Atau seperti rasanya orang jatuh cinta? Atau seperti rasanya orang patah hati?

Ya, semua rasa itu pernah kualami selama 17 tahun aku terlahir kedunia ini. Semua rasa sedih, gembira, senang, marah, dan frustasi pernah kualami dan menjadikanku seperti ini.

Hari ini, untuk ke 7 kalinya aku berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Tempat? Ya, lebih tepatnya aku pindah rumah. Setiap tahun -4 musim-, aku pasti akan berpindah rumah dan wilayah. Setiap tahun sejak umurku 10 tahun aku sudah berpindah-pindah tempat mengikuti Ibuku yang dipindah-pindahkan oleh atasannya untuk bertugas di kota-kota atau wilayah-wilayah yang berbeda. Ibuku adalah seorang perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik pemerintah, yang tugasnya sering dipindah-pindahkan setiap satu tahun sekali. Aku tidak tahu alasan tepatnya, tapi mungkin karena ibuku memiliki cukup banyak pengetahuan untuk membantu mengajar para perawat di berbagai rumah sakit yang memiliki akademi keperawatan.

Bukan hanya aku dan ibu yang sering pindah-pindah, ada juga Kakek dan Shota -adik laki-lakiku- yang masih kelas 5 SD. Dia pun juga sering berpindah-pindah rumah dan sekolah sepertiku. Kenapa kami hanya tinggal berempat saja, sebab ayahku sudah lama meninggal tepatnya saat Shota berumur 2 tahun. Saat itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun. Kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa rasa frustasi pernah kualami, sebab saat ayahku meninggal aku sangat frustasi karena ayah adalah segalanya bagi kami dan begitupun ibu, mereka adalah segalanya bagiku.

Saat ini semua sudah berlalu dari kejadian waktu itu, saat ini aku sudah pindah ke kota Sendai, prefektur Miyagi, Jepang. Sebelum pindah ke Kota Sendai ini, kami tinggal di Matsuyama, Kinki, Kobe, Sapporo, Tokyo, Osaka dan kota lainnya yang bahkan aku lupa nama kotanya.

Hari ini kami tiba di Kota Sendai setelah naik kendaraan pribadi milik kami dan juga truk yang mengangkut barang-barang kami. Rumah yang kami tempati sekarang terletak di pemukiman warga lebih tepatnya agak di pinggiran kota Sendai. Sebab ibu bekerja di rumah sakit di pinggiran kota Sendai.

Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah warga Jepang pada umumnya. Dengan arsitektur rumah asli Jepang dan bertingkat dua. Rumah ini disewa oleh ibu sebab kami hanya akan tinggal satu tahun disini dan akan pergi entah ke kota mana lagi. Tetapi, mungkin aku tidak akan mengikuti ibu lagi, sebab aku akan tinggal di rumah kami yang ada di Tokyo. Aku akan tinggal di rumahku sendiri atau juga mungkin akan menyewa apartement di Tokyo, sebab disana aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku di Tokyo Daigaku.

Di sendai juga ada universitas namanya Tohoku University, tapi kemungkinan besar ibu akan pindah lagi jadi tidak mungkin aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini.

Saat ini aku sedang merapikan kamarku, sementara Shota sedang membereskan kamarnya sendiri, ibu dan kakek sedang sibuk di lantai bawah entah apa yang mereka kerjakan sepertinya sedang membereskan ruang tamu dan dapur.

Beberpa menit kemudian aku selesai membersihkan dan merapikan kamar ini, aku lalu beranjak menuju jendela kamarku. Aku memandangi sekeliling rumah baru kami ini dari atas dari jendelaku. Sangat indah dan di rumah ini juga ada taman halaman yang tentunya juga berciri khas taman halaman asli Jepang.

Aku terus memandang halaman kami, jalan didepan rumah kami dan rumah tetangga kami diseberang jalan. Saat aku melihat ke rumah tetanggaku itu, aku melihat ada seorang cowok kira-kira seumuran atau lebih tua setahun dua tahun diatasku, dia sedang duduk didepan jendela dan kurasa itu jendela kamarnya.

Dia duduk dengan santai sambil menjulurkan kakinya kebawah, duduk dipinggiran jendelanya dan menatap kosong kearah rumahku. Tatapannya kelihatan kosong, air mukanya terlihat tidak bersemangat sedikitpun, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya agak silver dan tergerai panjang hingga ke bahu. Tadinya aku juga bingung, apa dia anak cewek atau cowok. Tapi setelah kulihat dari struktur tubuhnya, sepertinya dia anak cowok.

Tubuhnya terlihat berisi dan cukup atletis, seperti cowok-cowok Jepang pada umumnya, tubuhnya tinggi dan mungkin lebih tinggi 15 cm dariku yang hanya 160 cm. Aku agak merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang tidak berekspresi apapun saat aku memandanginya walaupun jarak pandang kami hanya sekitar 50 meter. Entahlah… siapa anak cowok itu? Yang pasti saat ini dia terlihat sangat aneh dan mungkin lebih terlihat menakutkan. Ih… seram!

Aku lalu berbalik menuju tempat tidurku dan duduk didepan meja belajarku yang menghadap jendela kamarku yang satunya lagi, jendela kamarku menghadap ke jendela kamar milik tetangga di samping rumahku. Jendela itu tertutup rapat, mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi.

Aku lalu menyalakan notebook-ku dan mulai mengkoneksikan Internet. Aku mulai mencari tahu banyak hal tentang kota ini, masyarakat dan kebiasaan disini. Tidak ketinggalan aku mencari tahu tentang sekolahku yang akan kumasuki di bulan Maret ini, 5 hari mendatang. Aku juga mencari tahu tentang SD Shota. Saat aku sedang asyik berInternet, Ibu memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

"Kagome, cepat turun! Kita makan siang dulu!"

"Iya, Ibu. Aku segera turun. Shota sudah turun?" teriakku dari dalam kamarku.

"Iya, dia sudah ada disini. Cepatlah kau turun!"

"Iya!" jawabku singakat.

Aku segera memutuskan koneksi Internet dan mematikkan notebook-ku. Lalu aku segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Saat makan siang ini, aku tidak banyak berbicara dan segera menghabiskan makan siangku. Setelah itu, aku membantu ibu mencuci piring dan kemudian aku duduk di depan TV bersama Shota menonton anime favorite kami Bleach. Aku suka sekali ceritanya dan juga tokoh-tokohnya, terutama Gin Ichimaru. Aku rasa tokoh ini sangat misterius dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan saat melihatnya tersenyum layaknya Rubah yang licik. Setelah anime itu selesai, aku bertanya sesuatu pada Shota.

"Shota, apa kamu melihat ada anak cowok yang duduk didepan jendela, itu di rumah tetangga di depan rumah kita?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan kucing peliharaan kami yang juga ikut serta dengan kepindahan kami.

"Anak cowok yang mana, kak?" tanya Shota agak bingung.

"Itu, masa kamu tidak melihatnya. Dia di rumah tetangga di depan rumah kita!" seruku padanya yang masih memainkan ekor kucing.

"Oh… yang berambut ubanan itu! Kalau yang itu aku lihat, dia kelihatan aneh dan menyeramkan. Aku tidak berani melihatnya."

"Jadi kamu melihatnya juga," jawabku singkat namun serius.

"Ibu juga lihat, saat kita baru tiba kesini pagi tadi. Anak laki-laki yang duduk didepan jendela di rumah tetangga depan kita?" sambung ibu yang sedang mondar-mandir ke dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Iya!" seru aku dan Shota keras.

"Oh… itu, biarkan saja. Jangan mengganggunya. Tapi, ibu khawatir dia duduk didepan jendela dan kelihatan sedang melamun. Ibu takut nanti dia tiba-tiba jatuh dari jendela tersebut."

"Iya, Kak! Dia duduk sangat pinggir dari jendela tersebut, kakinya juga menjuntai kebawah. Mungkin kalau dia lengah sedikit, dia pasti sudah jatuh apalagi dia duduk di jendela lantai 2," sambung Shota.

"Ya sudahlah, Bu. Bukan urusan kita juga," jawabku singkat kemudian melanjutkan menonton acara komedi di TV.

"Ya, ayo Shota cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Tidur siang sana!" perintah ibu pada Shota.

"Iya.. iya, Bu. Tapi setelah acara ini, ya!" pinta Shota agak memelas.

"Ya, tapi setelah itu. Cepat ke kamarmu! Dan kau Kagome, cepat bantu ibu menata ruang tamu."

"Ya, Bu! Siap!" jawabku bersemangat dan segera mengikuti Ibu ke ruang tamu.

Setelah membersihkan dan merapikan ruang tamu, hari sudah menjelang sore. Aku lalu makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku dan kemudian mandi. Setelah itu, aku lalu kembali ke kamarku dan akan menutup jendela kamarku yang menghadap kerumah tetangga depan kami.

Saat aku akan menutup pintu, aku masih melihat anak cowok itu duduk di depan jendela sama seperti apa yang kulihat tadi siang, tatapannya masih hampa. Aku lalu buru-buru masuk, aku sedikit takut. Jangan-jangan dia… Ih, Seram!

Sudah 3 hari aku berada disini, dan setiap hari, setiap malam. Aku selalu melihat anak cowok itu duduk di depan jendelanya. Hari ini aku belum masuk ke sekolah baruku, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ibu dan Shota sedang pergi ke supermarket sementara kakek sedang sibuk membetulkan barang-barang yan ada digudang yang terletak di belakang rumah kami, dan disana juga ada sebuah Kuil dan Sumur keramat.

Hah… semua hal disini membuatku takut, banyak hal ganjil yang terjadi disini. Memang ini bukan satu-satunya tempat yang seram menurutku, sebelumya di kota Sapporo aku juga mengalami banyak hal yan menyeramkan.

Tetapi, aku bisa melaluinya walaupun berat dan juga melalui setiap masalah lain yang sanagt berat menimpaku dan keluargaku. Aku Kagome Higurasi, anak perempuan dari keluarga Higurashi. Tidak ingin menyerah dengan hal yang membuatku sedih, aku harus bersemangat.

Karena aku sering pindah-pindah, aku tidak memiliki sahabat yang akrab. Sebenarnya akan akrab dengan beberapa teman, tatapi saat mulai akan akrab aku harus pindah ke tempat lain dan begitulah seterusnya sampai saat ini aku sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Bahkan yang lebih parah, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang sementara teman-temanku yang lain sudah sibuk berkencan. Yah… begitulah risiko tidak menetap seperti ini.

Sekarang pukul 10 a.m aku berdiri didekat jendela kamarku menghadap kearah rumah di depan rumahku. Saat aku melihat kearah sana, aku melihat anak cowok kemarin sedang berjalan diatap rumah tingkat pertama didekat jendelanya dan dia berjalan tanpa arah serta sempoyongan. Saat ini, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah akan berada dipinggir genteng rumahnya dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tiba-tiba…

"Aww!"

…**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**Review ya, domo…

* * *

**

**Noto: **

Fict ini, kudedikasikan untuk sahabatku, Dewi PS, yang pada saat aku sedang membuat fict ini.

Aku mendapat sms yang berbunyi "Ris, ibuku dah meninggal".

Sebelum mendapat sms itu, aku masih ber-sms-an dengannya

tentang izin dia tidak ikut ujian mid besok sebab ibunya sedang koma.

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan saat ini padanya,

selain kata-kata "sabar semua pasti ada hikmahnya."

Aku dapat merasakan butiran air mata memenuhi pipinya

saat aku menelpon untuk menanyakan kebenaran beritanya,

Apa arti ibu bagiku, bagimu, dan bagi kita semua?

Bagiku "IBU ADALAH SEGALANYA"

Gomen, malah curhat…


	2. Why? Semi April

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

4 Seasons © Rhistichimaru

**Pairing :** Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

**Titile: **4 Seasons

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, karakter beda banget, masih banyak Typo dan bahasanya ancur.

Kata-kata di **bold **: Kata dalam hati/penekanan kata tertentu.

**Review ya!**

**STOP!!!**

**Don't Like, Don Read

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Why?? Semi/Haru -April**

Tiba-tiba…

"Aww!!!"

Aku menjerit, spontan menutupkan kedua tangan diwajahku. Tetapi tidak ada bunyi jatuh atau sesuatu yang jatuh. Aku lalu menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajah dan kulihat anak cowok itu masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi dengan tubuh yang hampir jatuh, tetapi ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya sehingga dia tidak jadi terjatuh.

'**Siapa pria itu? Apa itu kakaknya? Atau siapa?**' tanyaku dalam hati setelah melihat wajah mereka hampir mirip dengan warna rambut yang sama-sama silver dan juga panjang sebahu.

Pria itu kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa kurang lebih seumuran dengan anak yang sudah kuliahan, sekitar empat tahun lebih tua dari anak cowok itu. Aku masih memandangi kejadian di hadapanku dengan sangat heran.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kalau mau mati jangan disini! Apa sebegitu payahnya, kau?!" ucap pria itu pada anak cowok yang hampir jatuh tadi.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku?! Ini bukan urusanmu, tahu!!" bentak anak cowok itu.

"Terserah kau! Aku tidak mau melihat ada lagi yang mati dirumah ini, mengerti!!!"

Pria itu balas membentak namun dengan mimik wajah dingin dan tegas, dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari anak cowok itu dan beranjak pergi dari atap rumah itu, kembali masuk ke rumah mereka di lantai dua.

Anak cowok itu masih berdiri disana, mematung, tetapi tidak berapa lama kemudian dia langsung menoleh kearahku dan menatapku tajam. Aku panik dan langsung berbalik dari jendelaku dan segera menutup jendela tersebut. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tubuhku gemetaran dan rasanya aku seperti akan pingsan.

'**Dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, sebenarnya aku salah apa? Bukankah aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya? Tapi kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu?**' tanyaku dalam hati, tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan anak cowok itu.

Ah.. apa yang kupikirkan. Sudahlah… sebaiknya aku segera turun ke lantai bawah. Di kamar ini aku justru merasa ketakutan.

***

Hari ini, sudah hari kelima aku masuk sekolah baruku, 5 hari yang lalu aku sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman baruku, begitu pula dengan Shota. Sekolah Shota tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Jadi saat pergi, aku selalu bersama Shota tetapi kalau pulang Shota biasanya dijemput oleh ibu atau oleh kakek sebab dia pulang lebih awal dariku, sementara aku pulang sendiri dengan menggunakan kereta api. Sekolah kami memang agak jauh dari rumah bahkan lebih jauh dari rumah sakit tempat ibu bekerja. Oleh sebab itu Shota biasanya dijemput saat dia pulang sekolah.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku pulang sekolah dengan berjalan cepat dan bergegas sebab aku sudah sangat lelah, itu karena aku baru pulang sekolah pada pukul 15.00 p.m. Aku segera bergegas menuju stasiun kereta api didekat sekolahku dan masuk ke gerbong kereta api tersebut. Aku lalu duduk di kursi penumpang sambil memandangi pemandangan alam yang sangat indah diluar jendela kereta api ini. Aku selalu lelah kalau pulang sekolah seperti ini, aku juga sedikit dan bahkan ketakutan beberapa hari aku mulai masuk sekolah ini. Hal itu disebabkan selama 5 hari ini, aku selalu diikuti oleh anak cowok tetangga depan rumah kami sejak pulang sekolah. Dia selalu menungguku di gerbang sekolah dan mengikutiku sampai kerumah.

Aku tidak tahu apa dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku atau tidak, yang pasti aku selalu bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah ketika aku pulang sekolah.

Aku rasa dia juga satu sekolah denganku sebab baju seragam kami sama, tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia mengikutiku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak mengikutiku. Hari ini pun sama, saat ini aku sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kereta api ini, sedangkan dia duduk di sudut paling belakang kursi penumpang dan menatap jendela juga.

Sesekali aku menoleh kearahnya dan tadi aku sempat bertemu pandang dengannya, tetapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku mulai gugup dan panik saat aku bertemu pandang denganya walaupun dia tidak memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti waktu aku melihatnya hampir jatuh diatap rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian kereta api di dekat tempat tinggalku. Aku segera bergegas turun dari kereta dan berjalan kearah tikungan jalan yang menuju rumahku. Jarak dari stasiun itu ke rumahku kurang lebih 2 kilometer dan tidak ada kendaraan menuju kesana, aku harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahku.

Aku terus bergegas berjalan, begitupula dengan anak cowok tetanggaku itu. Dia pun mempercepat jalannya hampir sama mengikuti irama jalanku. Jalan menuju rumahku memang agak sepi apalagi kalau sudah sore seperti ini, paling juga ada satu dua orang saja yang lalu lalang di jalan ini.

Saat ini aku sudah memasuki belokan kearah jalan kecil yang menuju rumahku, kurang lebih satu kilometer lagi akan sampai menuju rumahku. Aku makin mempercepat langkahku sebab di jalan ini tidak begitu banyak rumah warga, yang ada hanya taman-taman bermain yang sudah tua yang jarang dilalui orang. Saat aku makin mempercepat langkahku, ada tangan seseorang yang menarik tanganku.

Aku menoleh dan yang kulihat saat ini, serta yang menarik tanganku adalah anak cowok tetanggaku yang aku lihat kemarin. Dia mendorongku ke tembok pagar rumah salah satu warga yang kelihatannya tidak berpenghuni. Saat ini aku sedang terpojok di tembok tersebut dan dihadapanku saat ini ada anak cowok itu, telapak tangan kirinya menempel ditembok. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menyentuh tubuhku, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pundakku dengan cengkraman yang sangat kuat.

Aku berusaha berontak tetapi dia makin keras mencengkram dan memojokanku ke tembok pagar ini, dia menatapku tajam dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Makin dekat…makin dekat… dekat, dekat dan dia mencium bibirku kasar. Aku terus berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dan juga ciumannya, aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, tapi tekanan tangannya makin kuat. Sial aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri! Aku juga tidak bisa berteriak sebab dia masih mencium bibirku, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku terus berusaha mendorongnya dan tanpa terasa saking kesal dan muaknya aku pada cowok ini air mataku mengalir tanpa aku sadari. Sial kenapa aku justru menangis!!!

Dia yang melihat wajahku pun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya padaku tetapi masih mencengkram pundakku dengan keras dan kuat. Aku menunduk dan kurasakan tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia masih menatapku yang tertunduk dan menangis histeris.

Dia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, aku lalu menampar pipinya berulang-ulang dan juga meninjunya serta tidak lupa menendang kakinya. Aku kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi cowok brengsek yang telah merebut paksa ciuman pertamaku.

Brengsek!!! Dasar cowok brengsek!!!

Aku terus berlari dan kurasa dia juga mengejarku, aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Pada saat aku berlari, dia menarik tanganku lagi. Aku berusaha menolak tarikan tangannya dan berusaha kabur. Tetapi, dia menarikku dengan cepat dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Aku berusaha menolak perlakuannya tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan suara.

"Maaf, maaf aku… aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu dan melukaimu. Maaf, maaf Kagome," ucapnya pelan tetapi terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Saat ini aku ada dipelukkannya, kepalaku ada didadanya dan bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya bergerak sangat cepat, dia juga gemetaran. Sementara aku masih menangis terisak-isak.

"…"

Aku diam tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku jadi ingat, tadi dia bilang "Maaf, Kagome".

'**Dari mana dia tahu namaku dan kenapa memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti ini? Bukankah aku tidak salah apa-apa padanya?**' tanyaku dalam hati dengan perasaan yang masih panik.

Aku lalu mendorong tubuhnya, aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari secepatnya kerumahku. Dia tidak menolak saat aku mendorong tubuhnya, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya, saat ini aku benar-benar muak padanya. Aku lalu mengambil langkah seribu berlari meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri dengan wajah yang tertunduk menyesal.

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku lalu bergegas naik kelantai dua. Tidak kuhiraukan sambutan dan pertanyaan dari Kakek, Ibu dan Shota. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membasahi tubuhku yang masih memakai seragam dengan air shower. Setelah tubuhku basah oleh air, aku terduduk lemas di kamar mandi dan aku menangis lagi tetapi kutahan agar ibu tidak mendengar tangisanku. Aku takut dia jadi panik dan sangat khawatir padaku, aku takut membuat mereka susah karena aku.

Kurang lebih setengah jam lebih aku menangis dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Aku sangat kesal dan marah dengan perlakuan cowok brengsek itu, apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

'**Aku salah apa padanya? Kenapa dia tega memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa berbuat begitu padaku? Jangankan berbuat salah padanya, mengenalnya pun aku tidak? Tapi kenapa aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu? Kenapa dia melakuakan hal itu? Tega sekali dia padaku?**' tanyaku dalam hati dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal dan marah.

Setelah mandi, aku turun kelantai bawah rumah kami untuk makan malam dan saat makan malam ibu bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Kagome, kenapa kau tadi terburu-buru masuk kamar? Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya ibu khawatir padaku.

"…"

"Kau ada masalah, Kagome? Apa ada yang menggangumu?" timpal Kakek, juga sama seriusnya dengan ibu.

"Kakak, apa kakak diganggu orang?" Shota ikut nimbrung.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa kuberikan pada mereka, mau jujur bagaimana? Tidak jujur juga bagaimana? Apa yang kualami tadi, apa bisa kuceritakan pada mereka? Perlakuan macam apa itu? Tidak bisa aku menceritakannya pada mereka.

"…"

"Kagome, ceritakan saja pada ibu masalah apa yang terjadi padamu?" lanjut ibu tambah khawatir.

"…"

'**Aku harus bangaimana? Aku harus menjawab apa?**' tanyaku dalam hati, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tadi dikejar anjing tetangga, Bu!" seruku tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjawab seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membuat alasan sekonyol itu.

"Oh… begitu. Ha ha ha.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka mentertawakan jawabanku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menbantah lagi atau menjelaskan lagi jawaban yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Aku sudah terlanjut menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol seperti itu. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya aku menjawab seperti itu, agar masalah yang baru kualami tadi tidak ketahuan oleh keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi mereka saat mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa cowok brengsek itu sudah dicincang habis oleh kakek.

Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tega jika hal itu terjadi padanya walaupun saat ini aku muak melihat cowok brengsek itu. Setelah selesai makan malam, aku segera kembali ke kamarku untuk segera belajar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak ada ide untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu, aku jadi tiba-tiba malas dan merasa sangat kesal.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk tidur saja, sebelum itu aku menutup jendelaku dulu. Dan saat aku akan menutup jendela kamarku yang tepat berhadapan dengan rumah cowok itu, aku tidak melihatnya duduk dijendela seperti biasanya. Lampu kamar itu juga tidak menyala, kamar itu gelap tanpa penerangan apapun.

"**Kemana perginya cowok brengsek itu?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya untuk apa aku menanyakan keberadaanya, bukankah aku benci padanya. Ya sudahlah… lebih baik aku segera tertidur saja. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, aku lalu segera merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku.

Hmm… nyaman sekali tempat tidur ini. Beberapa menit kemudian aku hampir terlelap tetapi aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena panggilan ibu.

"Kagome cepat turun! Ada temanmu yang ingin menemuimu! Cepatlah turun!" panggil ibu dari lantai bawah.

'**Teman? Teman siapa? Aku 'kan baru masuk kesekolah itu, belum ada satu orangpun yang tahu rumahku dan untuk apa malam-malam begini datang kerumahku? Siapa orang itu?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku makin penasaran, jadi aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan segera turun kelantai bawah. Sesampainya aku dilantai bawah, aku melihat ibu yang sedang duduk menonton TV, kemudian aku menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Temanku siapa, Bu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh… itu, itu 'loh anak cowok yang tinggal didepan rumah kita! Katanya dia satu sekolah denganmu dan dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"APAAA??!!! Anak cowok itu? Untuk apa dia kesini, Bu?!!" teriakku panik.

"Kagome, kenapa kau terkejut begitu?! Dia hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Ibu juga tidak terlalu tahu alasannya," jawab ibu heran melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa, Bu. Dia dimana?"

"Oh.. dia masih ada di teras depan. Tadi ibu sudah menyuruhnya masuk, tapi katanya biar dia menunggumu diluar saja," jawab ibu.

"Oke, aku akan menemuinya, Bu."

Aku segera menjauhi ibu yang masih menatapku heran, aku lalu segera berjalan menuju teras rumahku untuk menemui cowok brengsek itu.

"**Mau apa dia kesini? Untuk apa bertemu denganku? Untuk apa mengaku-ngaku temanku segala? Untuk apa kesini malam-malam begini? Dasar bodoh!!" **teriakku dalam hati memakinya.

Aku terus berjalan dan sampai dipintu rumahku yang menuju teras, aku lalu mendapatinya yang tersenyum manis padaku saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

'**APA?? Mengapa datang kesini? Kenapa tersenyum padaku? Untuk apa tersenyum padaku? Apa maksudnya? Mau apa dia?**'

**…To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Review lg yak? Domo..**

**Makasih buat yang dah baca n RnR…

* * *

**

**Makasih buat yg review chp 1 :**

**yurie**

Yurie, mksh dan RnR.

Ada lanjutannya, ini n chp2 berikutnya. Ditunggu ya

**Ruki**

Makasih dah RnR..

Ya nih balik lg buat ngeramein fandom Inuyasha

Dengan fictq yg gaje ini… he he he

Wah gomen, aq g terlalu bs buat oneshot

Cz buat oneshot itu susah bngt

Ya, gomen juga ceritanya ancur n malah masukin si Rubah gin.

Biasa penggemar berat. He eh eh

Tp maaf klo malah mengganggu ceritanya.

Inuyasha ubanan cz rambutnya kan emang putih/silver gitu

Akan dibuat yang so sweet deh ntr..

**Yusha'chan Higurashi**

Makasih dah RnR..

Di chp ini km akn bs menebak sendiri yg duduk di jendela siapa.

Makasih dah mendukung senpai'aneh' ini.

Makasih, senpai mang lg dpt musibah. Ternyata 2 ibu sahabat senpai kembali padaNYA

hanya berselang satu hari

dan dengan alasan yang sama -meninggal tiba2, kayak mimpi aja-

ditunggu lg ya!

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki**

Makasih dah RnR..

Gomen, chp ini masih bingungin

cz aku buatnya jg lg suasana hati gaje.

Yang rambut ubanan itu, aku rasa Hwarang tau sendiri dr ciri2nya.

Gak jatuh,kan!

Ya, ibu adalah segalanya.


	3. Tugas Sekolah Kami, Semi April

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

4 Seasons © Riztichimaru

**Pairing :** Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

**Titile: **4 Seasons

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, karakter beda banget, masih banyak Typo dan bahasanya ancur.

**Review ya!**

**STOP!**

**Don't Like, Don Read

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Tugas Sekolah Kami, Semi/Haru –April

* * *

**

Aku terus berjalan dan sampai dipintu rumahku yang menuju teras, aku lalu mendapatinya yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

'**APA? Mengapa datang kesini? Kenapa tersenyum padaku? Untuk apa tersenyum padaku? Apa maksudnya? Mau apa dia?**'

"Hai, Kagome!"

'**Apa-apaan dia ini? Menunjukkan tampang manis didepanku. Dipikirnya aku akan takluk dengan senyuman bodohnya itu. Enak saja, tidak mungkin!**' ujarku dalam hati.

Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jalan raya yang ada di depan rumahku. Cowok bodoh itu mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku lalu mengajakku masuk kerumahku, aku kaget tetapi terpaksa mengikutinya sebab cengkraman tangannya terlalu kuat untuk menyeretku ke dalam.

"Hei lepaskan, bodoh! Untuk apa masuk? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, hah!" teriakku padnaya. Dia masih diam namun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku lembut.

"Izin pada Ibu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku makin heran dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Ada lah, tunggu saja nanti dan jangan banyak protes. Cepat ikuti aku saja! Ibumu ada dimana?"

"Apa-apan ini? Cepat katakan, bodoh!" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Sudah, diamlah! Ibu dimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil celangak-celingkukan ke sekeliling ruang keluarga dan ruang tv.

"Ada apa, Inuyasha?" tanya ibu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur, ia mengagetkanku.

"Ibu!" seruku kaget.

"Ibu, boleh aku mengajak Kagome menemaniku ke supermarket sebentar, ada yang harus kami beli untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah kami. Boleh ya, Bu?"

"HAH! Tu-tugas ap…"

"Tugas kesenian, Bu! Sekalian kami akan membuatnya disini nanti," jawab manusia ini memotong kata-kataku.

"Kau! Apa-apa, sih?" pekikku ditelinganya.

"Diamlah akan kujelaskan nanti, Oke!" bisiknya padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam, tepatnya bingung dengan tingkahnya. Ibu tersenyum melihat kami lalu mendekatiku dan manusia bodoh ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak bohong kan, Inuyasha?" tanya ibu penuh selidik.

"Tidak, Bu! Aku tidak berbohong. Tenang saja, akan kujaga Kagome dengan baik dan akan kukembalikan dia utuh seperti ini," jawabnya yakin sambil menatapku.

"Huh! Baiklah, jangan lama-lama sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7 malam."

"Baik, Bu! Permisi kami pergi dulu," ujarnya lalu menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar rumahku.

"Ibu! Aku pergi dulu!" pamitku sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan tentunya ditarik oleh manusia bodoh ini. Dia terus menarik tanganku sampai kami keluar dari halaman rumahku.

"Lepaskan tanganku, bodoh!" teriakku keras padanya.

"Iya, iya…" ujarnya padaku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Berhenti berbohong! Cepat katakan apa maumu? Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" bentakku marah.

"Iya akan kukatakan tapi kita ke supermarket dulu, nanti keburu tutup, tahu!"

"Tidak! Katakan sekarang! Aku tidak mau ke supermarket, untuk apa kesana jangan membuat alasan lagi, cepat katakan!" ujarku sambil terus melihat ke lain arah, aku tidak ingin menatapnya. Ketika menatapnya membuatku takut padanya, takut kalau kejadian tadi siang akan terjadi lagi padaku.

Semilir angin musim semi menjadi semakin dingin dan malam telah menunjukkan kekuatannya. Tubuhku yang hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa dengan t-shirt lengan pendek dan rok hijau selutut membuatku bertambah dingin. Sepertinya aku mulai kedinginan dan mengigil.

"Nanti saja, setelah aku membeli bahan-bahan tugasku! Oke!" Ia menegaskan kembali ucapannya.

"Terserah kau!" kataku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya menuju arah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, cowok bodoh ini lalu mengikutiku dan berlari untuk mensejajarkan diri denganku yang makin cepat berjalan.

"Kagome tunggu!" teriaknya padaku.

"Apa lagi, cepatlah!"

"Iya…"

"Kagome…" panggilnya pelan dan hampir mendekat kearahku.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku, aku berhenti sebentar dan balik menatapnya.

"Ya, aku lupa bawa jaket tadi, kau sih buru-buru mengajakku!"

"Gomen ne! Maaf, aku juga tidak membawa jaket, maaf ya. Kau pasti kedinginan," ujarnya agak khawatir padaku.

"Ah… sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku mulai melangkah lagi, tapi tiba-tiba cowok bodoh ini memegang erat tangan kananku yang sudah membeku karena kedinginan. Kurasakan tangannya juga sama dinginnya dengan tanganku. Kamipun melanjutkan jalan kami yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Apa masih dingin?" tanyanya, kemudian ia makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Umm…"

'**Apa yang dipikirkan oleh cowok bodoh ini? Dia pikir dengan menggenggam erat tanganku seperti ini bisa menghangatkan tanganku, padahal tangannya sendiri saja membeku,**' pikirku dalam hati.

Kami terus berjalan, bergandengan tangan dan terus menatap jalan di depan kami sampai kami tiba di supermarket. Di supermarket, aku hanya mengikutinya pergi kesana kemari mencari beberapa karton, kertas gambar dan entah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Aku bosan membuntutinya jadi kuputusakan untuk duduk saja di kursi tunggu di luar supermarket, setelah 15 menunggu akhirnya dia keluar dengan membawa tas belanjaan yang berisi macam-macam barang dan beberapa gulungan kertas karton. Dia menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku. Aku masih menatap orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di depan supermarket itu tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kagome, ayo pulang!"

"Hn…" jawabku singkat api belum beranjak dari kursi. Aku sepertinya sudah mengantuk walaupun saat ini masih kurang dari pukul 8 malam, jadi aku malas beranjak dari dudukku yang mulai nyaman.

"Ini!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas yang dibelinya di supermarket tadi padaku.

"Eh… Untukku?" tanyaku sedikit heran, untuk apa membelikanku minuman segala. Dasar orang aneh!

"Untukmu, ambilah siapa tahu kau akan sedikit hangat setelah minum coklat panas itu."

"E… Iya juga sih. Kau tidak minum juga?"

"Tidak, kau saja. Uangku tidak cukup untuk beli dua, uangku sudah habis untuk beli bahan-bahan ini," katanya sambil menunjuk bahan-bahan yang dibelinya untuk membuat tugas sekolahnya.

"Kenapa membelikan aku, lebih baik tadi tidak usah beli kalau kau tidak punya cukup uang."

"Sudahlah… aku hanya ingin kau tidak kedinginan."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, minum saja kok repot!" serunya sambil mendengus.

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang minum, kelihatannya kau juga kedinginan."

"Tidak! Untukmu saja, kaulah yang sudah membeku, cepat minum!" serunya lagi sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Iya, iya… O ya, namamu siapa? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku penasaran, aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Inuyasha, panggil saja saja seperti itu."

"Oh…" jawabku ber'oh'ria.

Setelah meminum habis coklat panas itu, aku membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah di dekat supermarket dan beranjak untuk pulang. Cowok bodoh yang bernama Inuyasha ini mengikutiku dan mensejajarkan jalan kami. Tidak banyak hal yang kami katakan selama berjalan menuju rumahku, aku terus berjalan sampai kurasakan bahwa dia sudah jauh tertinggal dibelakangku, aku menoleh dan mendapati dia berhenti disana.

"Kenapa berhenti, hah? Ayo pulang! Cepatlah!" teriakku padanya.

Dia masih terus berdiam disana, aku lalu mendekatinya dan menatap matanya. Kulihat dia menunduk saat aku menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa, Inuyasha?" tanyaku heran.

"Ka-Kagome…"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Gomen na," jawabnya pelan dengan wajahnya masih tertunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maaf untuk… Untuk apa yang kulakukan padamu siang tadi."

Hah ternyata dia meminta maaf padaku karena peristiwa siang tadi! Jujur aku kesal dan marah dengan tingkahnya itu dan sampai sekarang aku juga masih kesal padanya. Tapi ketika melihatnya seperti ini, aku bingung. Apakah aku bisa memaafkannya? Entahlah…

"Oh…" jawabku singkat lalu meraih tangannya yang bebas dari barang-barang belanjaan.

"Hn…" ujarnya sambil menatapku heran.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kau tidak marah, apa kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan bersamaku.

"Entahlah…" jawabku ragu.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa memaafkannya atau tidak, saat ini yang kupikirkan adalah bisa berteman dengannya. Bisa tahu apa yang ada dikepalanya, aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya, semua tentangnya. Ya tentangnya yang sering duduk melamun di depan jendela, tatapan tajamnya padaku dan semua yang terjadi padanya. Entah aku tidak tahu alasannya, aku hanya ingin tahu dan ingin membuatnya tertawa, itu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan cowok bodoh ini sampai di rumahku dan segera masuk ke ruang keluarga. Sesampainya disana aku melihat ibu dan kakek sedang tertawa-tawa sepertinya sedang menonton komedi sesukaan mereka, sedangkan adikku Shota sudah meringgkuk di pangkuan ibu. Huh, dasar anak ibu dia itu!

"Sudah membeli bahan-bahan tugas kalian?" tanya ibu pada kami.

"Sudah, Bu! Kagome kukembalikan utuh, Bu!" jawab Inuyasha sambil tersenyum pada Ibu dan Kakek.

"Oh ya Inuyasha, katanya kau mau sekalian membuat tugas kalian, sana buat di ruang tengah di lantai atas. Kalau tugasnya belum selesai kau menginap saja disini, tidurlah di kamar Shota. Nanti biar Shota tidur di kamar Ibu."

"Terimaksih, Bu! Tugasnya akan dikumpulkan pagi besok jadi aku mungkin tidak akan tidur sampai tugasnya selesai. Kalau Kagome mau tidur juga tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang mengerjakannya sampai selesai," jawab Inuyasha sambil melirik padaku, aku menoleh kearah lain.

"Sudah sana, cepat kerjakan tugas kalian! Jangan main-main dan jangan kau ganggu Kagome!" sahut Kakek yang tiba-tiba melirik tajam kearah Inuyasha.

"I-Iya, Kek!" jawab Inuyasha sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku keatas dulu, Kek, Ibu!" pamitku pada mereka, merekapun kembali melanjutkan menonton komedi yang menurutku aneh dan tidak wajar itu, benar-benar komedi hiperbola.

Aku segera menuju ke lantai atas diikuti oleh Inuyasha. Sesampainya aku diatas, aku segera mempersilahkannya untuk membuat tugas kami, salah! Bukan tugas kami tapi tugas orang bodoh ini. Diruang tengah ini ada sebuah meja pendek lebih tepatnya meja untuk minum teh, diruangan ini juga ada tv dan computer.

Ruangan ini menjadi ruang tengah yang dikelilingi oleh beberpa kamar; kamarku, kamar ibu, kamar Shota dan kamar mandi. Ruangan ini menjadi ruang santai saat kami ingin menikmati indahnya malam sebab ruang ini terhubung dengan pintu balkon yang bisa dibuka lebar. Tapi saat sudah malam seperti ini, pintu balkon sebaiknya ditutup sebab angin malam bisa menembus sampai kesum-sum, dingin sekali.

"Hei cepat buat tugasmu, aku mau main Internet dulu! Kerjakan sendiri tugasmu!" peritahku padanya.

"Hei ini kan tugas kita," jawabnya ringan.

"HAH! Tugas kita, tugas kau saja kali! Enak saja, aku tidak tahu menahu, bodoh!"

"Iya, iya… sana main Internet. Jangan pedulikan aku!" katanya balik memerintahku.

"Huh…" kataku sebal padanya.

Aku lalu masuk ke kamar, mengambil selimut dan notebook-ku. Setelah mengambil dua benda itu, aku duduk di depan cowok bodoh ini –duduk berdepanan lebih tepatnya bersebrangan dengan meja sebagai pemisah kami- sambil mengkoneksikan Internet di notebook-ku. Kulihat dia sedang membuat sesuatu, kurang lebih seperti bangunan dari kertas atau bisa juga disebut dengan _papertart. _Aku terus berselancar di dunia maya, mencari bahan tugas sekolah, bermain di jejaring sosial, men-_download_ lagu dan sebagainya.

Hampir satu jam lebih kami tidak bersuara, dan kurasakan aku mulai mengantuk. Aku segera mengambil selimut dari kamar Shota dan memberikannya pada orang bodoh ini, aku memberinya selimut karena suhu udara bertambah dingin dan kurasa dia juga kedinginan. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami kecuali ucapan terimakasih darinya, akupun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. 30 menit kemudian dia berseru.

"Akhirnya kerangkanya sudah jadi, tinggal pewarnaan dan detailnya!"

"Hah sudah jadi, cepat sekali banguann apa itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh… ini Bridge London. Masa kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk kearah _paperart_-nya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku bingung sepertinya itu tidak mirip," jawabku padanya.

"HAH! Masa sih? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar, ah pasti kau yang salah lihat. Iya kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan kalau akulah yang salah lihat.

"Aku tidak salah lihat. Coba saja kau perhatikan sendiri, mana ada jembatan yang tiang penyangganya kecil sebelah."

"Masa sih? Aku sudah mengukurnya tadi!" serunya agak bingung sambil memperhatikan _paperart_-nya tersebut.

"Huh, terserah kau. Aku mengantuk, aku tidur dulu ya."

Aku segera mematikan notebook-ku dan beranjak menuju kamarku. Saat aku beranjak ke kamarku dan melawatinya, dia menahan tanganku.

"Tetaplah disini, tidurnya disini saja. Temani aku, tetaplah bersamaku."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku heran padanya yang mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin kau disini, itu saja."

"Tapi aku mau tidur dan lagi…" ujarku terhenti.

"Lagi apa?"

"Aku takut padamu," ucapku pelan, aku takut dia tersinggung.

"Jadi, kau takut aku bertindak seperti siang tadi?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Benar, kau benar! Memang seharusnya kau takut padaku," sahutnya lalu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahanku.

"Maaf, bukannya itu maksudku."

"Sudahlah, tidurlah dikamarmu!" lanjutnya kemudian mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Aku beranjak ke kamarku, tetapi saat aku akan tiba di pintu masuk kamarku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di dekatnya. Aku berjalan dan langsung duduk di tempatku semula lalu memandanginya yang sedang sibuk membuat tugas sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kembali? Katanya mau tidur, tidur sana!" serunya disertai ekspresi dingin.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat sambil terus membuat tugasnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku dan kenapa sok akrab dengan ibuku?"

"Aku tahu… Ah tidak penting!" serunya seolah-olah itu bukanlah pertanyaan penting.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, jawab saja."

"Oh, masalah ibumu. Aku tadi berkenalan dengannya dan kurasa ibumu sangat baik. Jadi bolehkan aku akrab dengannya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Oh… tapi bukan itu saja. Pertanyaan dari mana kau tahu namaku itu juga, tahu! Bukankah kau baru berkenalan dengan ibuku, kenapa tadi pagi kau menyebutkan namaku."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak penting, kau ini bodoh ya!" serunya padaku.

"Ah… kau ini! kau itu yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"kau!"

"Bodoh!"

"…"

Dia tidak membalasku lagi, lalu dia bertanya sesuatu yang mengagetkanku.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba mencium paksa dirimu pagi tadi?"

"I-itu…" jawabku gugup.

"Maaf, aku melakukan itu karena..."

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**DOMO…

* * *

**

**Noto :** Makasih banyak sudah RnR, maaf chp ini mungkin mengecewakan. Gomen blm bisa panjang-panjang. Mata coklatku membatasi gerakku, dokter menyarankanku untuk mengistirahatkan mataku dari apapun, buku, computer dan lain-lain yang akan membuat mataku lelah.

Lain kali akan kubuat panjang!

* * *

**Balasan Chapter sebelumnya :**

**Zheone Quin**

Untuk cptr ini blm ada alasannya, next chp ya. Mungkin juga mirip, tp masih mungkin.

Ya ada Sesshou-kun. Cinta segitiga ya, ide bagus tuh! Tunggu lg ya.

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki**

hm... mksh hwarang.  
ya udah diupdate kok.

**Momo saitou**

Maksih, mang Inu misterius, tp sebentar lagi akan terbuka.

Makasih infonya.

**Hikari**  
Makasih sd sk, tp maaf chp ini kurang menarik.

**Ruki**  
sweet ya, di chpter ini sweet ga ya? Kikyou mungkin ada.

**aya-na rifa'i**  
Aya bener!

**yurie**

Ada 3 orang yg berharga buat mereka telah meninggalkan dunia ini,

inu mau bunuh diri ntar ada sebabnya.

Ya pindah2mulu nih, aku juga bingung

**Yusha'chan Higurashi**

Inuyasha nyah oMes? Ya, kali ya..

alasannya ada di cptr depan lagi.


	4. Gomen, Hatiku memilih yg Lain, Semi Mei

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

4 Seasons © Riztichimaru

**Pairing :** Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

**Titile: **4 Seasons

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, karakter beda banget, OOC, masih banyak Typo dan bahasanya ancur.

**Review ya!**

**STOP!**

**Don't Like, Don Read

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Gomen, Hatiku Memilih yang Lain**

**Semi/Haru : April-Mei

* * *

**

"Maaf, aku melakukan itu karena…" Inuyasha menggantung kata-katanya.

"Karena?" Aku bertanya pelan, kurasakan detak jantungku berdegup kencang. Kurasakan nafas penasaran yang tertahan di kerongkonganku.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Menyukai? Menyukaiku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Kami baru saja bertemu, aku tidak percaya. Tapi pernyataan Inuyasha ini membuatku tertegun. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku ada orang yang baru mengenalku, tiba-tiba menyatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Setidaknya memang pernah ada yang menyatakannya padaku, tapi tidak secepat ini.

Aku masih tertegun, melamun tepatnya. Angin malam yang berhembus kencang menerpa kulitku. Angin malam ini terasa semakin ketulang dinginnya. Tetapi aku masih tidak bergerak, Inuyasha menatapku penuh kelembutan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, aku akan menolak atau menerimanya. Jujur rasa dihatiku padanya, tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali, tertarikpun belum.

"Aku menyukaimu Kagome. Apa boleh aku menyukaimu?" Inuyasha kembali menanyaiku, sontak aku kaget dan pertanyaannya membuyarkan pikiranku tentangnya.

"Hn..."

Aku masih bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Inuyasha. Dia pun berhenti menatapku dan balik mengerjakan tugas keseniannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku bingung tapi aku harus mengatakan hal yang kurasakan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Gomen, aku belum tahu. Dan kurasa hatiku memilih yang lain. Maaf Inuyasha. Maaf."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, yang pasti saat ini aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Inuyasha. Aku justru mempunyai perasaan dengan "dia". Ah sudahlah, aku rasa dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku sudah menyukainya. Entah karena alasan apa, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyukainya, dan kurasa menyukai itu tidak perlu ada banyak alasan. Kalau suka, ya suka.

"Eh… Ma-maksudmu? Kau menyukai orang lain?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Entahlah… aku rasa begitu. Maaf Inuyasha."

"Oh… tidak apa. Itu hakmu untuk menyukai siapapun. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyukaiku juga. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padamu. Kalau begitu masalahnya, masih bisakah kau tetap jadi temanku?" Inuyasha bertanya dengan nada sedih. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatnya, tapi aku memang tidak ada rasa dengannya. Dan memang aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Maaf…"

"Ah! Kau ini! Sudahlah tidak perlu minta maaf terus-terusan seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak hati. Cepat tidur sana! Nanti kau bangun kesiangan. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Cepat sana!" serunya sambil melempar selimut kearahku.

"Hey! Jangan lempar-lempar selimutku sembarangan begitu, tahu! Iya, iya aku akan tidur."

"Sudah cepat, apalagi yang kau tunggu!" serunya lagi.

Inuyasha pun kembali membuat tugasnya. Aku beranjak ke pintu kamarku sambil mengambil selimut yang dilemparkan Inuyasha tadi. Saat aku akan masuk dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar aku mendengar Inuyasha bergumam.

"Oyasuminasai, Kagome. Mimpi indahlah dengan seseorang itu."

"Oyasumi, Inuyasha," gumanku pelan.

Ada rasa teriris di hatiku, saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tidur itu. Entah rasa apa ini? Aku kasihan padanya, dan apa aku egois jika aku menolaknya? Tapi bukankah siapapun tahu kalau cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku akan memaksakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku terlanjur terpaut pada "dia", pesonanya membuatku tidak bisa berkutik dan tidak bisa melupakannya.

Walaupun aku tahu mungkin rasa ini tidak akan mudah terbalas atau memang tidak akan terbalas. Tapi aku akan selalu menyukainya, karena aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Entah karena apa, aku percaya pada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta datang dari pandangan pertama. Walaupun dia tidak memandangku, tapi aku bisa memandangnya. Dan, saat aku memandangnya ada _chemistry_ di diriku yang tidak mungkin kupungkiri.

Sebenarnya aku juga egois, karena menolak perasaan Inuyasha yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu mungkin dia juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, saat dia pertama bertemu denganku. Tapi maaf, hatiku memilih yang lain, Inuyasha.

Andai saja saat pertama aku memandang Inuyasha ada rasa itu dihatiku, mungkin aku akan menerimanya saat ini. Tapi saat itu tidak ada, walaupun aku pada akhirnya mengakui kalau aku ingin lebih mengenalnya, ingin berteman denganya dan ingin tahu banyak tentangnya. Semua itu tidak kuketahui alasannya, aku hanya ingin membuat dia tertawa… Tapi bukan ingin memilikinya dan ingin dimilikinya. Aku hanya ingin dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sendirian, intinya aku ingin berteman baik dengannya.

Aku lalu masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarku kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidurku dan berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarku. Putih! Cream atau apapun warna langit-langit kamarku, tidak mengubah sketsa wajah Inuyasha dan "dia" dipikiranku. Mereka berdua perlahan memenuhi isi otakku, antara rasa bersalah pada Inuyasha dan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat pada "dia". Entahlah… apa yang kupikirkan. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah, pusing sekali… juga kurasakan dingin makin menusuk tulangku. Aku segera menarik selimut dan perlahan memejamkan mataku lalu tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku terbangun.

"Hah.. hosh.. hosh…" Nafasku tidak teratur.

Aku terbangun tepat pukul 2 malam, aku bermimpi buruk. Aku terbangun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Aku lupa mimpi apa tadi, tapi yang pasti saat aku terbangun nafasku sudah seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar setan. Aku segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku dan ingin minum. Rasanya jadi haus sekali, seperti sedang berlari saja. Saat aku ingin mengambil air di gelas di meja belajarku, ternyata airnya sudah habis. Terpaksa! Aku terpaksa mengambil air di lantai bawah. Huh! Menyebalkan. Ini kan sudah malam.

Aku lalu segera menuju ke lantai bawah dan mengisi penuh gelasku, kemudian naik lagi ke lantai dua. Saat aku melewati ruang tengah. Aku melihat Inuyasha sedang tertidur disamping _Papertart_nya, dia meringkuk kedinginan. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi, hanya saja saat aku melewatinya untuk ke lantai bawah aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

Aku segera mengguncang bahunya menyuruhnya untuk berpindah ke kamar Shota. Bukankah ibu tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidur ke kamar Shota.

"Inuyasha, bangun! Cepat bangun! Bungunlah dan pindah ke kamar Shota. Disini dingin sekali. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Hn… Kagome, ya."

Inuyasha sedikit membuka matanya lalu menutup matanya lagi, tertidur tepatnya.

"Inuyasha cepatlah, pindah sana!" seruku lagi.

"Kagome, disini saja ya. Aku ngantuk nih, aku malas pindah ke kamar Shota. Aku dingin Kagome…"

"Hei kalau dingin itu cepat pindah. Bukannya malah diam disini. Ayolah nanti kamu sakit." Lanjutku lalu berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Inuyasha tidak bergerak tapi justru balik menarik tanganku dan jadilah saat ini aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aww!" jeritku saat aku jatuh menimpanya.

Inuyasha membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mungkin. Namun itu bukanlah reaksi yang bagus, sebab setelah terbelalak ia justru mengeringai tersenyum dan langsung memelukku. Tentu saja aku berontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Inuyasha lepaskan! Lepaskan cepat!" pekikku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sebentar saja ya. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, sekali ini saja. Sebelum kau menjadi miliknya. Sebentar saja merasakan perasaan ini. Setelah malam ini, Aku tidak akan memelukku lagi. Aku janji." Inuyasha membuka lebar matanya saat mengucapkan kata-katanya itu dan menatap tajam mataku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membalas tatapannya, aku memejamkan mataku.

Saat ini aku bisa merasakan detak jantung dan nafas Inuyasha menyatu dalam diriku. Tuhan… jangan biarkan aku merasakan perasaan ini terlalu lama, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kecewa. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bersedih lagi, aku ingin melihatnya tertawa senang.

Setelah 15 menit aku berada di pelukkannya, akhirnya Inuyasha melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu menjauh dariku yang sudah terduduk di depannya. Inuyasha segera membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan saat dia membuat tugasnya tadi. Setelah selesai merapikannya semua, dia mengambil bantal dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet tersebut lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Aku segera menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang kuberikan padanya, yang kuambil dari kamar Shota saat kami masih disini sebelum aku tidur tadi. Setelah menyelimutinya, aku memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Lucu! Ternyata wajahnya saat tertidur lucu juga, kelihatan err.. tampan, mungkin.

"Oyasumi, Inuyasha."

"Oyasumi, Kagome." Balas Inuyasha lalu makin mengeratkan selimutnya.

Aku segera kembali ke kamarku, tapi sebelumnya aku menoleh sebentar padanya dan tersenyum kecil memandangnya.

**-0-IK—0-**

Saat ini sudah masuk bulan Mei, sudah lebih dari satu bulan aku berteman dengan Inuyasha. Pergi sekolah bersama dan pulangpun bersama. Ternyata Inuyasha satu angkatan denganku hanya saja dia berbeda kelas denganku. Aku di kelas 3.A dan dia di kelas 3.C. Aku sudah tidak canggung lagi dengannya. Terkadang kami sering bertengkar kecil, meributkan hal-hal yang kadang-kadang tidak penting juga.

Hari ini, hari minggu. Inuyasha mengajakku pergi ke salah satu Mall di pusat kota Sendai. Kami akan nonton bioskop tepatnya. Saat ini kami sedang bersama di dalam kereta api menuju pusat kota Sendai.

"Duduklah, ada kursi kosong disana!" suruh Inuyasha padaku.

"Tidak kau saja."

"Eh.. membantah ya! Cepat duduk!" ujarnya lagi, sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau duduk sementara kau berdiri begini. Aku ini teman yang baik, jadi tidak mau membiarkan temannya menderita begitu."

"Hahahah…. Kau ini. Dari mananya aku menderita? Kau itu yang seharusnya duduk, dasar bodoh!" Inuyasha kembali tertawa dan membuatku kesal. Aku cemberut, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku untuk memandang pemandangan di luar kereta. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria yang kelihatannya mabuk Melangkah mendekat kearahku dan menarik lengan bajuku.

"Hey Nona… kemari kau! Kau manis, jadilah pacarku!"

"Eh… apa-apaan kau ini!" teriak Inuyasha pada orang yang mabuk itu.

Dia menarik tangan orang yang mabuk tersebut dari lengan bajuku. Orang tersebut marah dan melemparkan botol sake yang dibawanya kearah Inuyasha, tapi Inuyaha cekatan menghindar. Dan tepat! Botol tersebut tak ayal membentur dinding kereta api ini. Botol tersebut pecah di dinding kereta api dan pecahannya jatuh berserakan di dekat kami. Orang mabuk tersebut mendekati pecahan botol tersebut lalu mengambil pecahan tersebut kemudian dengan cepat menggoreskan pecahan tersebut di lengan Inuyasha.

Lengan Inuyasha yang melindungiku dari pria mabuk yang masih ingin mengapai-gapaikan tangannya kearahku. Sontak Inuyasha menggunakan lengannya untuk menghalangi orang mabuk tersebut agar tidak menyentuhku. Aku berdiri agak di belakangnya, Inuyasha dengan tangan kanannya menghalangi langkah pria mabuk tersebut. Sehingga orang mabuk tersebut berhasil mengores lengannya. Saat ini lengan Inuyasha berdarah, lengannya sobek memanjang kurang lebih 10 cm akibat goresan pecahan botol dari orang mabuk tersebut.

"Cih! Jangan halangi aku anak muda! Gadis itu milikku. Kau ini siapanya, hah! Kau tidak berhak mendekatinya!" seru orang mabuk tersebut makin garang.

Para penumpang yang ada di dalam gerbong ini terlihat panik, ada orang yang berusaha menghalanginya namun gagal karena orang mabuk itu makin gila melempar botol-botol sake yang dibawanya ke dinding-dinding kereta api.

"Aku berhak atas gadis ini, dia… dia pacarku. Maumu apa, HAH!" Balas Inuyasha marah. Lengannya masih mengucurkan darah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Inuyasha menyuruhku tetap berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan dia terluka lagi. Aku beranjak mendekatinya dan akan memegang lengannya, tapi dia berseru.

"Jangan pedulikan aku Kagome. Tetaplah dibelakangku, biar aku yang mengurus pria gila ini!"

Aku kembali bersungut di belakang tubuhnya. Pria mabuk tersebut tertawa dan masih ingin menggapai-gapaiku. Inuyasaha naik pitam dan langsung memukul perut orang tersebut serta menendangnya beberapa kali. Pria mabuk tersebut tersungkur dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian petugas keamanan kereta datang dan segera membekuk pria mabuk tersebut.

Kereta masih terus melaju dan keadaan di dalam gerbong inipun kembali tenang. Penumpang mempersilakan aku dan Inuyasha untuk duduk di kursi. Petugas kereta api segera mengobati luka-luka Inuyasha. Akupun ikut membantunya. Untung saja luka goresan tersebut tidak terlalu dalam sehingga tangannya tidak perlu di jahit segala, hanya dibalut perban saja setelah di obati. Setelah beberapa saat dan luka Inuyasha sudah diobati. Aku memandangnya dan menatap wajahnya yang kelihatan sayu.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. Karena aku kau terluka begini. Maaf ya… harusnya kau tidak usah melindungiku tadi."

"Hnn… gadis bodoh!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangan satunya yang tidak terluka. Aku heran tapi juga sedikit kesal sebab ia mengacak-acak rambutku sampai berantakan.

"Inuysaha, berhenti! Rambutku jadi berantakan, tahu!"

"He.. he.. maaf. Sini aku rapikan!"

Inuyasha menarikku lebih dekat dengannya dan menyisir rambutku menggunakan jemari-jemarinya hingga rambutku terlihat lebih rapi. Aku hanya menunduk saat dia menyisir rambutku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan tangannya tidak lagi menyisir rambutku. Dia justru membelai lembut rambutku.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku terluka bukan karena kau. Pria gila itu yang melukaiku."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Karena ingin melindungiku kau jadinya yang terluka," sahutku sambil terus menunduk.

"Tidak! Bukan salahmu. Sudah sepantasnya sebagai teman yang baik, aku tidak ingin membuat temanku menderita, bukan begitu katamu tadi."

Hmm… dia membalik kata-kataku. Apa maunya cowok bodoh ini. Dia masih membelai rambutku dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku. Mendekatkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat aku bersender di bahunya yang lebar.

"Eh…"

Hanya itu reaksiku saat dia menarikku kearah bahunya tadi. Saat ini dia memandang keluar jendela kereta api. Aku pun ikut memandang pemandangan diluar sana. Kami memandang hamparan kebun bunga yang sedang mekar dengan aneka warna yang sangat menarik. Maklum saja saat ini masih musim semi, tentu saja semuanya berbunga dan bermekaran. Indah sekali.

"Indah ya!" Inuyasha menyerukan perasaanya saat melihat kebun bunga yang terhampar luas tersebut.

"Iya…"

"Kagome, kapan-kapan kita kesana ya. Tapi tentu saja, sebelum kau menjadi milikinya. Aku takut dia cemburu padaku nanti, kalau aku membawa kekasihnya ke kebun bunga itu."

"Hey ... apa-apaan maksudmu? Aku tentu saja mau kesana denganmu walaupun aku sudah bersamanya. Kau kan sahabatku," jawabku mantap. Tentu saja aku akan pergi kesana denganya walaupun aku sudah bersama dengan "dia". Tapi apa itu mungkin? Mengingat musim semi tahun depan aku mungkin sudah ada di Tokyo dan mengingat apa mungkin "dia" juga menyukaiku.

"Hmm… aku harap begitu. O ya, boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanyanya mengagetkanku.

"I-itu… dia-dia…"

"Ah kau ini! Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Aku kan temanmu siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Dia menatapku sesaat lau bertanya kembali, " Jangan-jangan kau sudah pacaran dengannya ya? Kapan kalian pacaran? Sudah berapa lama? Apa pacarmu berada di kota lain, di kota tempat tinggalmu sebelumnya?"

Apa? Apa yang akan aku jawab, aku sendiri saja tidak tahu siapa nama "dia". Aku hanya bertemu satu kali dengannya, aku tidak tahu "dia" itu siapa. Sesaat aku membanyangkan wajahnya, lalu bayangan itu memudar. Masih kuingat wajah dinginnya, namun terlihat hangat di mataku.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Payah! Sekarang saja kau beritahu aku, aku penasaran," ujarnya sambil mengguncang pelan bahuku.

"Aku… aku juga tidak yakin dengan perasaanya padaku."

"Maksudmu? Jadi kalian belum pacaran?" tanyanya agak kaget.

"Hn…"

Pacaran? Kenal saja tidak! Bagaimana ini? Rasa yang terpaut dengannya ini sulit dihilangkan, tapi bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya.

"Apa kau sudah bilang padanya?" tanya Inuyasha lagi.

"Belum… aku takut dia menolakku."

"Apa perlu aku membantumu!"

"…"

Inuyasha berdehem pelan saat aku diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa Inuysaha bisa membantu apa tidak. Mengingat Inuyasha pernah menyukaiku, dan "dia" adalah…

"Siapapun orang yang kau sukai itu, aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Tidak peduli siapa orangnya, asalkan dia bisa menjagamu. Aku akan membantumu."

"Inuyasha… jika seandainya orang itu adalah… Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Inuyasha, rasanya lidahku keluh untuk mengatakan siapa orang itu. Meskipun semilir angin musim semi dan pemandangan diluar jendela makin menyejukkanku, tapi tidak hatiku. Aku bingung mengatakan rasa yang kupendam ini pada "dia" dan juga bercerita siapa orang itu pada temanku yang bodoh ini. Eh… salah! Aku rasa temanku ini tidak bodoh, dia adalah pelindungku. Arigatou Inuyasha. Arigatou sudah melindungiku dan ingin membantuku….

"Kagome, jadi siapa orang itu?"

…**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

Setelah lama tidak Update! Maklum sibuk… hehehhe…

Akhirnya update juga dengan menciptakan chapter yang gaje, wkwkkw…

Gomen, ne! Chap kali ini mungkin mengecewakan readers.

Masih banyak kesalahan yang diperbuat author 'aneh' ini.

Mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan maupun mengomentari cerita fict ini.

Rasanya berat untuk meneruskannya, tapi berkat readers author ini jadi bersemangat.

**Makasih yang dah nyempetin baca dan mereview. RnR lagi ya…

* * *

**

**Balesan yg Review 4 Seasons chapter sebelumnya :

* * *

**

**Yurie**

Wah gomen Yurie, kayaknya tentang mirip2 blm ampe situ.

Mungkin akan ada tapi masih agak lama.

Jadinya chp ini kayak ini…heheh…

Kikyo tentu ada tapi… Rahasia!

Masalah ending blm jelas nih, Apa InuKago apa…

**aya-na rifa'i **

Masalh Kikyou pasti ada tp mungkin porsinya gak banyak,

ada Sesshoumaru juga loh…

tapi NaraKiky blm tahu akan ada apa gak.

Tapi gomen InuKiky msh dipikirkan kemunculanya.

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl **

Gak apa, makasih dah mw mampir dan review fict gaje ini.

Iya nih Inu suka benget maksa, gak tau sifat turunan kalee

*Inu: Kuku besi pemecah arwah! Angin penyayat! Author: kabur!*

Tapi kadar maksanya mungkin akan berangsur-angsur berkurang, loh!

**Zheone Quin **

Karena Inu suka, jadinya dia gt. Hehhe…

Kalo orang suka biasanya nyari perhatian gimana gt ama ceweknya,

Nah Inu juga gt.

**Yusha'chan Higurashi**

Ngebuat Yusha n Reader lain penasaran merupakan hobby author ini, liat aja di fictq yang lain.

Author 'aneh' ini akan melakukan hal yang sama. MEMBUAT ORANG PENASARAN.

*gak tau sendirinya aja juga suka mati penasaran sama fict-fict orang*

**aRaRaNcHa **  
Jangan di potong dibagian itu dong! Jadi motongnya gimana, Cha!  
Bikin Cha penasaran adalah kebahagiaan author. *dilempar, dijitak, dibantai Cha*

Bikin orang penasaran adalah hobby yg harus terus digeluti…hehehe  
London Bridge ala Inu itu kayak gimana, ya? Kayak gitu deh… miring sana-miring sini.

Kalau aslinya mungkin sekali sepeda jalan diatasnya udah ambruk, wkwkwk.

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki **

Authornya sendiri bingung, Hwarang. Kenapa ya Inu gt?

Iya nih tp udah agak baekkan matanya…

kalo ngurangin baca di hape agak sulit tuh,

cz udah kecanduan alat elektronik kecil itu.

**Ruki**

Makasih, masa sih so sweet?

Gomen Ruki, Kikyo n Sesshou mungkin akan OOC bngt ntar.

Gomen ya, ini demi kelancaran ceritanya.

Tapi InuKago diharapkan oleh kita bersama akan bersatu, setuju?

**Icha beside Door**  
Makasih atas pujiannya, Icha. Semoga terus suka ya? *ngarep*  
Salam kenal juga.  
author'aneh ' ini gak tau mau ngeadd kamu kemana?

Cz g tau alamatnya. Gmn kalo Icha aja yg add Rizt, addrs ada di profilQ.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**DOMO...**


	5. Kakak, Kau Beruntung! Semi Mei

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

4 Seasons © Riztichimaru

**Pairing :** Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

**Titile: **4 Seasons

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, AU, OOC, karakter beda banget, lebay, masih banyak Typo dan bahasanya ancur.

**Review ya!**

**STOP!**

**Don't Like, Don Read

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Kakak, Kau Beruntung!**

**Semi/Haru – Mei

* * *

**

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Inuyasha, rasanya lidahku keluh untuk mengatakan siapa orang itu. Meskipun semilir angin musim semi dan pemandangan diluar jendela makin menyejukkanku, tapi tidak hatiku. Aku bingung mengatakan rasa yang kupendam ini pada "dia" dan juga bercerita siapa orang itu pada temanku yang bodoh ini. Eh… salah! Aku rasa temanku ini tidak bodoh, dia adalah pelindungku. Arigatou Inuyasha. Arigatou sudah melindungiku dan ingin membantuku….

"Kagome, jadi siapa orang itu?"

"Kau tidak akan marah, kalau aku katakan siapa orangnya?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Hn…"

Aku tahu mungkin ini akan menyakitinya, tapi aku lebih tidak sanggup lagi kalau aku membuat dia berharap padaku dan aku belum tentu bisa mengabulkannya. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan padanya, itu sama saja akan menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, orangnya itu… orang yang memegang tanganmu saat kau akan jatuh dari atap rumahmu dulu."

Fuih! Akhirnya aku mengatakan hal ini juga pada Inuyasha. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi melingkar dipundakku dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke lantai kereta api ini.

Hening…

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, tidak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya yang menunduk. Tangannya yang terlihat olehku, mengepal. Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan marah padaku? Aku tidak berani memandangnya. Akhirnya akupun sama, aku ikut menundukkan wajahku memandang lantai kereta api ini. Kurasa ini jauh lebih baik daripada memandang mata kuning gadingnya. Inuyasha, maafkan aku.

"Inuyasha, maaf…"

Hanya kata maaf yang bisa keluar dari bibirku, aku tidak bisa berpikir dan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hatiku sungguh pantas dikasihani. Kenapa aku justru jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku, atau bahkan tertarik padaku pun tidak. Kasihan sekali kau Kagome! Dan lebih kasihan lagi orang yang ada disampingmu saat ini, dia menyukaimu dan kau menyukai orang yang mungkin memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan! Makiku pada diri sendiri,

"Hhahaha…"

Inuyasha tertawa dan kembali merangkul bahuku, dia menyandarkan tubuhku di dada bidangnya. Lalu mengelus lembut rambut hitam panjangku. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa arti senyumannya itu, terlihat nanar, getir atau mungkin terkesan terpaksa. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk sebaik mungkin tidak menunjukkannya padaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya, dia balas menatapku dan tersenyum lagi.

"Hei, jangan minta maaf terus. Santai saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Heh? Siapa yang bodoh! Kau itu yang bodoh, enak saja kau itu," ujarku masih tetap memandang wajahnya. Mata hitamku bertemu lagi dengan mata kuning gading miliknya, terasa hangat saat memandang matanya. Huft… kenapa aku ini?

"Kau memang bodoh! Masa kau tidak tahu, kalau orang yang kau sukai itu kakakku. Namanya Sesshoumaru, dia kakak kandungku tapi kami beda Ibu. Ibunya istri pertama ayahku dan ibuku istri kedua. Tapi sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal bersama mereka, setelah ibuku meninggal tepatnya."

Inuyasha menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang orang yang kusukai itu, sungguh ironis. Ternyata aku menyukai kakak kandung Inuyasha, walaupun beda ibu sih!

"Ja-jadi dia kakakmu?"

"Hn…"

Inuyasha hanya ber 'Hn' ria. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan..

CUP!

I-Inuyasha mencium pipi kiriku. Apa-apaan dia ini? Berani sekali padaku!

BLETAKK

"Aw… sakit, Kagome! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau itu bodoh, kenapa sembarangan menciumku? Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!"

Aku kesal padanya, jadi refleks aku memukul kepalanya. Dan tepat! Dia mengaduh karena kepalanya sakit akibat pukulan telak tanganku.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku siapa? Aku pikir aku adik iparmu. Jadi tidak apa kan kalau aku mencium pipi kakak iparku. Hehehe…"

"APA? KAKAK IPAR? Apaan kau ini siapa yang mau punya adik ipar sepertimu."

"Ya, kan kamu suka kakakku berarti aku akan jadi adik iparmu, dong?" ujarnya tanpa dosa, seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu. Tapi benar juga sih! Kalau aku bersama dengan Se-Sesshoumaru berarti dia akan jadi adik iparku nanti. Husss! Apa yang kupikirkan, kenapa jadi ngelantur seperti ini sih?

"Ah… sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Ayo cepat siap-siap! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun."

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ini darinya, lama-lama aku jadi pusing dibuatnya. Lagipula ada perasaan tidak enak hati membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Dia mungkin akan sedih sekali, lagi-lagi maaf Inuyasha. Hanya kata maaf yang bisa kuungkapan padamu. Hanya itu.

"Eh… mau mengalihkan topik ya, kakak ipar?"

"Heh! Jangan panggil aku begitu, baka Inuyasha!" teriakku menggema di dalam gerbong kereta api ini. Inuyasha langsung membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Ssst! Hei diam bodoh! Ini bukan Hutan, teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Iya, iya aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Jadi Kakak ipar tidak perlu teriak-teriak."

"Inu..hm.. yasha..mph!"

Aku ingin berteriak lagi, tapi tangannya masih bertengger di mulutku sampai akhirnya aku mencubit tangannya.

"Aw… apa-apan kakak ipar ini. Asal mencubit saja, sakit tahu!"

Inuyasha melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku dan kembali memandang wajahku lalu mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela kereta api ini. Aku pun sama, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku sedikit lega, setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman seperti ini dengannya. Bisa membuatnya tertawa, akan sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Ah… andai saja aku bertemu lebih dulu dan punya _Chemistry_ denganmu Inuyasha, aku pasti akan langsung menyukaimu. Tapi aku justru bertemu terlebih dulu dengan kakakmu. Yah… saat itu. Hingga akhirnya, aku menyadari siapa orang yang bersamamu di atap waktu itu. Dan ternyata dialah orang yang kucari-cari selama ini, setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, di pemakaman Ayah di Tokyo.

**Flashback**

"Aww… pergi kau, jangan menyentuhku. Pergi kau!" teriakku pada dua orang yang memojokkanku di pagar pemakaman.

"Nona, jangan malu-malu begitu. Disini sedang sepi, ayolah bersenang-senag dengan kami berdua," ujar salah satu preman gila yang akan menyentuh tanganku lagi. Saat ini, aku ada diantara tangan kekarnya, wajahnya sudah mendekat ke wajahku. Aku terkunci dalam kekangan salah satu preman yang menjijikkan ini.

"Pergi kau brengsekk, apa yang kau lakukan." Aku berteriak keras pada mereka.

PLAKKK-

Preman ini menamparku dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil menarik paksa tubuhku untuk mendekat padanya. Dia menarik kasar tubuhku. Siapapun tolong aku! Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalaku. Tuhan tolong aku!

Preman yang satunya juga menarik kasar baju seragamku dan juga berusaha untuk menciumku.

"TOLOOONG!"

Dunia terasa akan kiamat, siapapun tolong aku!

DUKK, PLAKKK, DUKK…

Dua preman menjijikkan itu jatuh terkapar setelah seorang pemuda memukul dan berkelahi dengannya. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala preman itu. Tetapi salah satu preman itu segera bangkit dan tanpa aba-aba menusukkan belatinya ke tangan pemuda yang memukul mereka.

Darah segar mengucur dari tangan pemuda itu, sementara kedua preman itu berlari terbirit-birit setelah melukai pemuda itu. Aku mendekat kearah pemuda itu dan ingin meraih tangannya. Tapi tanganku justru ditepisnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat pergi sana! Cepat sebelum si brengsek itu kembali, cepatlah!"

"Ta-tapi tanganmu!" ujarku terbata, aku terkejut dengan sikap dinginnya. Sungguh diluar perkiraaanku, kupikir dia tidak akan sekasar itu padaku.

"Cepat pergi sana! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Dia menghardikku dan menatap tajam mataku, memaksaku untuk segera pergi. Aku tampak takut melihat aura yang dikeluarkannya, aura membunuh tepatnya. Aku segera berjalan menjauhinya, namun aku tidak tega padanya. Dia sudah menolongku, tapi aku pergi begitu saja. Tidak! Tidak bisa begitu. Aku lalu segera berbalik menuju arahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kembali? Sudah kubilang pergi, ya pergi! Kau ini sungguh menyusahkan saja."

"A-aku cuma ingin memberikan _syall_ ini. Entah akan berguna untuk membalut lukamu atau tidak. Entah kau suka apa tidak, cepat balut lukamu!"

Setelah mengatakan kata itu padanya, aku melihat sekilas matanya dan langsung berlari menjauhinya. Aku tidak menoleh lagi, tapi satu hal yang justru singgah dihatiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, jika itu mungkin. Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, karena aku tadi lupa mengatakan padanya. Terimakasih… terimakasih telah menolongku.

**End Of Flashback**

"Hei, kakak ipar! Ayo cepat turun! KAKAK IPAR!" Inuyasha membuyarkan lamunanku tentang sosok Sesshoumaru yang saat itu menolongku dan saat ini aku telah menemukannya. Yah, sekarang aku baru menyadari kalau Sesshoumaru adalah pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah menolongku.

"Eh! Sudah sampai, ya!"

"Iya bodoh, sudah cepatlah! Jangan melamun lagi. Ayo cepat kakak ipar!"

Inuyasha menarik tanganku dan berlalu keluar pintu kereta api. Aku menurut saja, menuruti gengaman tangannya keluar kereta api menuju areal stasiun.

"Inuyasha, sekarang kita naik apa ke _mall_ itu?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling stasiun. Inuyasha masih menggenggam tanganku dan kurasa dia tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dariku. Sebab tadi aku sudah berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya, tapi dia makin mempererat genggamannya. Mau apa dia ini sebenarnya?

"Kita naik taksi saja. Ayo itu taksinya!" ajak Inuyasha masih dengan pola menyeret tanganku. Dia menyuruhku masuk duluan lalu berikutnya dia. Walaupun begitu dia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Sampai saat ini kami duduk di dalam taksi dan taksinya sudah perlahan melaju dia masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Inuyasha, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu. Aku rasa tanganku bisa patah kalau kau menggenggam seerat ini." Sontak dia kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mendengsus kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mau mematahkan tanganmu, dasar gadis bodoh. Eh salah, kakak ipar ding!"

Inuyasha menoleh kearah jendela, menghindari kontak mata denganku. Huft, ada apa dengannya. Apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Bisa. Saat aku dan kau ada di dekat kakakku, aku janji tidak akan memanggilmu begitu. Saat kau di dekatnya aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak ipar, karena saat itu aku akan membantumu agar bisa bersamanya."

Inuyasha menoleh padaku, mata kami bertemu lagi. Mata kuning gadingnya menatap serius padaku, mencoba mencari sesuatu dari pancaran mataku saat aku memandang matanya. Beberapa saat kami berpandangan, dia kemudian melengos menjauhi pandanganku padanya.

"Inuyasha… terimakasih."

"Hn…"

Hening diantara kami, tidak ada suara diantara kami berdua. Kulirik Inuyasha yang tampaknya melamunkan sesuatu sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil taksi ini. Ada rasa teriris di hatiku saat dia mengatakan akan membantuku, aku… aku harus bagaimana padanya?

**Inuyasha's POV**

Sakit! Sakit rasanya mengetahui kalau orang yang kusukai. Tidak! Bukan hanya kusukai tapi lebih tepatnya orang yang kusayangi dan mungkin juga telah kucintai, mencintai kakakku sendiri. Menyukai pangeran es itu, si doggy kutub itu. Hmm… tapi seberapa rasa sakit ini menyayatku, semuanya tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Dia masih akan tetap mencintai kakakku, dan aku akan menjadi adik iparnya. Pantas! Kau pantas menjadi adik ipar orang yang kau sayangi Inuyasha. Hanya itu mungkin status yang tepat untukku dengannya. Aku hanya cowok bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh yang justru mencintai kakakku.

Kakak, kau beruntung! Kau beruntung karena kau dicintai oleh Kagome, cinta pertamaku. Dia memang cinta pertamaku dan mungkin orang pertama yang mendapatkan posisi lebih dihatiku, walaupun dulu aku sempat menyukai gadis lain yang sekarang ini entah ada dimana. Tapi gadis itu belum sempat mendapatkan seperempat posisi di hatiku, dan saat ini dihatiku mungkin sudah penuh semua dengan gadis bodoh yang duduk di sebelahku saat ini.

Gadis disampingku ini, Kagome Higurashi, tetanggaku. Dia telah mengisi semua posisi hatiku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya dari depan jendela kamarku, aku yang saat itu melamun dan melakukan kebiasaanku. Meratapi orang-orang yang meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, mereka yang meninggalkanku perlahan lahan. Hingga akhirnya tinggal aku dan kakakku yang ada didunia ini. Kagome telah menarik perhatianku dari lamunan panjangku. Dia telah mengalihkan duniaku, entah karena apa. Tanpa sadar aku mengaguminya, menyukainya dan perlahan-lahan aku menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Beberapa hari mengikutinya, membuatku jadi semakin tertarik padanya. Hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran sampai mencium paksa bibirnya di saat dia belum mengenalku sedikitpun. Aku kehilangan kesadaran karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekatinya, atau PDKT itu. Yang terlintas dibenakku saat itu adalah menciumnya, karena dengan menciumnya aku pasti akan dimaki-maki olehnya. Makian itu kuharap bisa membuat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan aku bisa dekat dengannya. Dan ternyata benar, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku juga sering memaksa-maksa dia, itu kulakukan agar dia semakin dekat denganku. Sebab jika aku tidak memaksanya dia tidak akan mau berbicara padaku lagi. Itu mungkin saja terjadi, sebab aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Aku telah membuatnya kesal, marah dan menangis. Ya, aku telah membuat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Walaupun aku tahu cara ini salah, tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengannya. Ya... walaupun pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah kakakku sendiri, bukan aku.

Kakakku hanya kakakku yang kumiliki saat ini, dia yang mengurusku sejak kematian mereka bertiga,orang-orang yang kusayangi. Hanya kakak yang peduli padaku meskipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dihadapanku. Hanya gertakkan dan cacian pedas serta tampang es yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Tetapi dibalik itu semua kurasa dia sangat peduli padaku, sudah berapa kali dia menyelamatkanku dari kematian karena keputusasaan ini.

Kakak, kalau kau juga menyukainya. Aku akan merelakannya untukmu, bagaimanapun kau lebih pantas dengannya daripada aku. Lagipula Kagome mencintaimu, yang penting bagiku saat ini adalah bisa melihat kalian berdua bahagia. Aku akan senang kalau kalian bisa bahagia meskipun hatiku sakit, sakit seperti saat ini.

Saat aku memandangi bola mata hitamnya tadi, aku seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dari pandanganku. Gadis yang saat ini duduk disampingku ini begitu kuinginkan, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Sampai-sampai tadi aku tidak sadar kalau aku terus saja menggenggam tangannya erat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepalaku, apa yang ada diotakku. Aku hanya ingin dia ada di dekatku dan tidak ingin ada yang menggaggunya seperti di kereta tadi. Karena aku, aku ingin melindunginya. Ingin melindungi gadis bodoh ini, gadis yang bisa membuat kesadaranku diluar batas, membuatku sedikit lebih gembira dari sebelumnya. Gadis yang membuatku tertawa, ya… hal yang selama ini sudah tidak pernah lagi kulakukan dan saat bersamanya aku jadi bisa tertawa. Karena itulah aku merasa aku bertindak diluar batasku, sedikit demi sedikit dia telah merubahku menjadi lebih manusiawi. Kagome aku sangat mencintaimu…

**End Of Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha… Kau melamun?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha kau dengar tidak sih?"

Ada apa dengan mahluk baka ini kenapa dia diam saja, melamun tidak ya?

"INUYASHA!"

"Eh… Ada apa sih teriak-teriak di dekat kuping orang?" tanyanya setengah berteriak, "Kau ini bodoh, ya. Bisa-bisa kupingku tuli nanti kalau kau berteriak-teriak terus seperti itu," lanjutnya kesal padaku.

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Aku sudah memanggilmu pelan tapi kau malah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sebenarnya kau sedang melamunkan apa, Inuyasha?"

Aku bertanya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah kesalnya. Sepertinya dia benar-beanr kesal padaku. Hening…

Beberapa saat kemudian Inuyasha menghentikan taksinya. Yupss! Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk _mall_. Wah _mall_nya mewah dan megah juga, ya! Ya, walaupun tidak semegah yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi cukuplah untuk kota Sendai ini.

Inuyasha segera keluar dari taksi, setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkos taksi tentunya. Inuyasha kemudian berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang berada di lobi _mall_. Aku mengikutinya, tapi karena terlalu padatnya orang -mungkin karena ada diskon besar-besaran di beberapa toko pakaian jadi pengunnjung tampak membludak-, aku kehilangan jejak Inuyasha. Kemana dia tadi? Inuyasha kau dimana?

Tidak tampak jejak Inuyasha di kerumunan orang itu. Jaketnya yang berwarna Hitam-merah pun tidak berhasil kutemukan. Aku terus mencari-carinya, tidak ketemu-ketemu juga. Sudah jauh sekali aku berjalan lurus dan menanyakan pada petugas _mall _dimana letak bioskop. kupikir Inuyasha akanada disana, tapi setelah kesana pun aku tidak menemukan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kenapa kau meninggalkan aku disini? Aku tidak kenal tempat ini, baru kali ini aku ke _mall _ini. Inuyasha kau jahat sekali, cuma seperti itu saja sudah semarah ini. Inuyasha kau dimana? Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha!"

.

.

"Inuyasha!"

.

.

"Inuyasha!"

.

Aku terus berjalan dan memutari _mall_ ini berulang-ulang, tapi tetap saja tidak kutemukan sosoknya. Aku mulai lelah dan aku sangat takut disini. Aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa bagaimana aku pulang nanti! Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi tidak diangkat. Aku terus mencobanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku pun makin panik. Tetapi aku masih terus berusaha untuk mencarinya!

Akhirnya akupun memutuskan duduk duduk di salah satu bangku pengunjung dan menundukkan wajahku. Aku sangat lelah sudah berapa putaran aku memutari _mall_ ini, tapi Inuyasha tidak kutemukan juga. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku… aku ingin pulang tapi bagaimana caranya. Aku tidak tahu jalan pulangnya. Inuyasha, kau dimana? Maaf aku tidak sengaja membuatmu marah. Inuyasha tolong aku, aku harus bagaimana. Inuyasha cepatlah kemari! Inuyasha kau dimana? Inuyasha kau ada dimana? Aku takut Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, kau dimana?" Aku berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Dia kemana sih? Kenapa bisa menghilang begini? Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku tidak memegang tangannya! Kenapa aku membiarkannya berjalan sendiri, dia kan tidak tahu tempat ini. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tersulut emosi? Kenapa aku meninggalkannya? Bodoh!

"Kagome!"

Kemana dia, apa dia tersesat? Aku panik dan pikiranku pun mulai khawatir padanya. Kurasakan aku makin tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggunya, bagaimana kalau ada orang gila seperti di kereta tadi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat buruk padanya. Aku ini kenapa meninggalkanya? Kagome kau dimana?

"Kagome!"

Aku terus berputar-putar mengelilingi _mall_ diantara kerumunan orang yang membludak. Aku naik turn _lift,_ memutar dan mencari di semua tempat termasuk ke bioskop tempat rencana kami akan nonton. Tapi tidak kutemukan dia, kemana kau Kagome. Saat aku mulai kelelahan mencarinya, aku melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di pahanya. Sepertinya dia sedang sesenggukkan. Setelah kuperhatikan kembali, dia memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Kagome. Eh! Jangan-jangan itu Kagome! Aku lalu segera berlari kearahnya.

"KAGOME!"

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

Aku masih menelungkupkan wajahku di pahaku, sesenggukanlah yang akhirnya kualami. Aku benar-benar panik, Inuyasha menghilang dan aku sendirian di tempat yang tidak kukenal ini. Saat aku masih berpikiran tentang hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku, berpikiran buruk saat aku tidak bersama Inuyasha disini. Bagaimana jadinya aku nanti, bagaimana kalau ada yang akan berbuat jahat padaku. Aku mungkin bisa melawannya, tapi jika mereka bergerombol. Aku mungkin akan kalah telak. Inuyasha kau dimana? Tolong kemarilah, Inuyasha…

"KAGOME!"

Aku mendengar ada yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah suara. Apa yang kulihat? INUYASHA. Dia menemukanku dan aku menemukan dia. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari kearahnya lalu memukul kepalanya.

"AWW… SAKIT, Kagome!" teriaknya setelah aku memukul kepalanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Inuyasha Baka!"

"Kagome, maaf. Maaf aku tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Kupikir kau tadi mengikutiku, tapi setelah aku sampai di depan bioskop aku menoleh dan ternyata kau hilang."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutimu, kau saja sudah lenyap. Aku kehilangan jejakmu," ujarku sambil cemberut padanya.

"Maaf. Setelah aku sadar kau tidak ada dibelakangku aku mencarimu kesana-kemari. Aku takut kau tersesat. Aku takut ada yang menggangumu. Aku tahut kau hilang."

"Aku juga sama, Baka! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sampai lututku terasa mau copot. Aku bertanya kesana-kemari. Bertanya pada siapapun yang mungkin melihatmu. Aku juga menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku panik! Aku takut, Inuyasha. Aku tidak kenal daerah ini, bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau kau tidak ada. Aku takut kau meninggalkan aku dan pulang. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Kupikir kau marah padaku tadi dan meninggalkanku pulang. Aku takut, Inuyasha!"

Entah kenapa aku begitu jujur padanya, aku memang takut dia meninggalkanku disini. Aku takut dia pergi dan aku sendiri di tampat ini. Inuyasha tidak berbicara lagi, dia langsung menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat tubuhku dan mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Aku juga panik, aku takut kau tersesat. Aku takut ada orang gila lagi yang akan melukaimu. Aku takut kau tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Kagome. Tolong peringatkan aku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau hilang, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Gengam erat tanganku! Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku. Dan aku janji tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu seperti tadi. Aku janji, aku kan selalu memegang tanganmu dan akan selalu melindungimu dari siapapun yang akan melukaimu. Dari siapapun yang akan membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendiri, aku kan selalu bersamamu, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu!"

Inuyasha membisikan kata-kata yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, tubuhku terasa hangat saat dia mengatakan hal ini. Air mataku jatuh lagi, entah aku tidak tahu mengapa sampai aku menangis mendengar bisikan hangatnya di telingaku. Rasa hangat ini, aku ingin membalasnya. Aku ingin membalas pelukkannya, tapi aku ragu. Tapi kenapa aku ragu? Kenapa aku harus ragu padanya?

Lama Inuyasha memelukku lebih kurang 15 menit dia memelukku erat. Lalu setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundakku kemudian menatapku lembut. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku. Dia tersenyum padaku, bukan senyum getir atau nanar. Tapi senyum yang lembut dan hangat.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kagome. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukkmu, sampai kapanpun."

"I-Inuyasha…"

Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya. Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat mendengar kata-katanya. Sentuhan tangannya pun begitu hangat di pipiku. Sentuhan yang sanggup membuatku merasa hangat. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, sampai ke sudut hatiku. Inuyasha, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Tidak akan menangis, panik dan takut lagi. Karena aku tahu, kau akan melindungiku, kau selalu akan ada untukku.

Inuyasha kembali memelukku, perasaan hangat itupun kembali menjalar memasuki relung-relung hatiku. Mengusik rasa hangat dari seseorang yang kurindukan selama setahun ini. Inuyasha kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, padahal aku telah menolakkmu. Aku telah menyakitimu dan melukaimu. Inuyasha maafkan aku…

"Inuyasha!"

Saat Inuyasha masih memelukku, tiba-tiba kami mendengar sesorang memanggil nama Inuyasha. Dan suara orang itu, suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**

FuIH! *ngelap keringat*

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 5 ini. Chapter angka favoritku angka '5'. Kurasa chpter kali ini lebay plus panjang, mungkin. Cz 3rb words, lebih penjang dari chpter2 sebelumnya. Ya, kubuat panjang karena aku berencana untuk hiatus selama 2 bulan lebih dari aktifitas menulis fict. Sebenarnya ini terpaksa kulakukan cz kesibukan tugas yg menuntutku ke Ujung Kulon selama 2 bulan, dan kesempatan untuk mengupdate fict minim banget. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan akan kuusahakan untuk mengupdate 4 Seasons ini. Hontou ni Gomenasai, minna.

-0—-

* * *

"**Sesi balas Review bersama All stars 4 Seasons"

* * *

**

**Inuyasha :** "Woi Rizt! Cepat bales Review chapter sebelumnya. Curhat aja loh! Cepat balas!"

**Rizt :** "Oke cuy!"

**Kagome :** "Khusus untuk Review pertama akan dibacain pertanyaanya dan lansung dijawab sama author Riztnya sendiri. Review pertama dari **Yuri Chan 47** nih, Rizt! Dia ngeripiuw cepet banget loh, abis bangun tidur. Hhehe.. Dia bilang cptr 4 gt toh? Yuri-chan ngira kalo aku nerima di Doggy baka itu? Dan, kapan Autum sm Winternya?"

**Rizt :** "Oh dy review gt ya, Kagome! Hmm… Makasih dh jd orang pertama yg cepat negripiuw fict gaje kita ini. Ya, chpter 4 mang gt, masalah Kagome nolak Inuyasha tanya ndiri ama orangnya. Dan kapan winter n Autum itu, ntr pasti saatnya akan tiba."

**Kagome :** " Rizt kenapa aku yg harus ngejawabnya, aku kan udah ngasih tau di fict itu. Kenapa harus diulang lagi sih?"

**Inuyasha :** "Karena kau gadis bodoh Kagome!"

**Kagome :** "Inuyasha, ITSUWARY!"

**Inuyasha :** BRUKK *jatuh ke tanah!*

**Rizt :** "LANJUT!"

**Inuyasha :** "Galak amat nih author! Oke-oke berikut review dari **Hwarang Ichikurasaki**. Ehmm... Hwarang, maaf ya aq gak bisa sama kamu, walaupun aq ditolak sama yayangku Kagome, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Hatiku Cuma buat Kikyou, eh salah maksudnya Kagome. Makasih dah terpesona dengan ketampananku ini. Thanks berat ya. O ya, Kagome suka sm si Pangeran ES. Doggy Kutub itu."

**Sessoumaru :** " INUYASHA!" *Menatap Horor adik kesayangannya itu*

**Kagome : **"INUYASHA, ITSUWARY!"

**Inuyasha : **BRUKKK "Kagome berhenti ngucapin itu, sakit tau! Maaf bukan Kikyou 'kok tapi kamu,_ yang_!"

**Kagome:** "Bodoh! Ya sudahlah aku lanjut ke jawaban dari **Aurorafyfy****.** Salam Kenal jg Aurora. Yosh 'dia' itu, kakak iparku Sesshoumaru."

**Sesshoumaru :** "Kujawab yang ke 4 dari **Yusha'chan Higurashi**. Hmm… Yusha-chan, 'dia' itu aku. Mana mungkin si serigala itu. Gak level dia sama adik iparku. Adekku mang patut dikasihani dan patut dibantai. Tapi gt2 aku sayang kok sm dia. Jangan dibeliin cewek baru, mw ditaroh dimana Kagome nanti. Dan, mana mungkin Inu baka itu pake Tesaiga, bisa-bisa gerbon KA itu ancur, nah pemerintah Kota Sendai bisa ngamuk. Kan aku juga yang harus ngurusnya, nyusahin aja."

**Kouga :** *cemberut krn dikatain serigala & gak level*

**Kikyou : **"Walaupun aku blm muncul, aku special akan menjawab pertanyaan dari **aya-na rifa'i**. Aya sayang, 'Dia' itu Si Sesshoumaru, bukan abang Naruku-ku. Abang Naraku lg sama aku sekarang. Kamu suka kami kan? Ntar pasti ada kami berdua, ditunggui aja ya. Makasih dah suka sama kami."

**Shota :** "Aku jawab yang ke 7 yah, Rizt-nee. Review dr **YouicHi HiKaRi**. Dia itu abang Sesshoumaru, calon kakak ipar Kagome-neechan. Ditunggu lg ya!"

**Kakek Kagome : "ke 8 ya, dari ****Zheone Quin**. Hamm…. Ditolak ama cucu kami emang pantes kok. Genit sih!"

**Ibu Kagome :** "Dari **Occhan**ya? Maksih dah bilang fict ini bagus, nak! "dia" itu si Sesshoumaru, tetangga kami. Eh salah maksudnya entar jadi anakku juga."

**Kouga :** "Ikut nimburng jawab ya author. Dari **aRaRaNcHa**. Untuk Cha yg manis, author kita ini Aneh. Anehnya itu, suka buat orang penasaran. Ya kurang lebih udah jadi penyakit sarafnya. 'Dia' itu bukan aku, tapi Sesshoumaru, si Pangeran ES, Doggy Kutub."

**Sesshoumaru :** "Kouga, kemari kau!" *Kouga, kabur-lari cepat- 'kan ada Shikon no tama di kakiknya.*

**Rin :** "Walau belum mucul jawab juga ah! Dari **Momo Saitou**. Ya, dia ditolak sama Kogome-chan. Ya pantes aja ditolak br kenal udah nembak. Abis itu sembarangan lagi, asal cium orang ya jelaslah kaget. 'Dia' itu, Sesshoumaru-kun." *Blushing*

**Sango :** "Aku muncul gak ya, tp aku ngikutin terus loh. Aku jawab ya reviewnya **Icha Beside Door**. Ya, makasih juga dah berteman sama author di jejaring itu. 'Dia' itu Sesshoumaru-kun, kakaknya Inuyasha. Penjelasannya ada di chpter ini 'kan!"

**Miroku :** "Author aku gak kebagian jawab Review, ya?"

**Rizt :** "Next chpter ya Pendeta Genit!" *Miroku, cengo.*

**Shippo :** "Author, aku kapan mucnulnya. Di fict dulu, aku gak ada sama sekali. Di fict ini gmn? Gak ada juga. Doggy Merah itu terus yg banyak muncul, aku kapan?"

**Inuyasha :** "Gak akan muncul! Wekkk!" *Inuyasha dan Shippo kejar-kejaran*

**Rizt :** "Maaf Shippo, tenang ntar dimasukin kok cz fict ini mungkin akan panjang. Judulnya aja 4 Seasons, berarti 1 tahun kan. Tenang! Yang blm muncul ntr dimunculin kok, tp ditungguin ya. Oh ya, makasih banyak buat stars yg udah ngebales reviews readers. Dan **buat yg udah review makasih banyak ya. Review lg ya?"**


End file.
